


You forbade me? Fuck it

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, christian!lharry, christianish!louis, not rlly angst but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s February first, Harry’s seventeenth birthday has finally come in its long awaited arrival. Louis has waited his whole life for this day. Okay, three years same thing."</p><p>or </p><p>Harry isn't allowed to date until he's seventeen and Louis has waited for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You forbade me? Fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of my bff delaney's relationship w her bf but they ahvent kissed yet bc not until marriage so some shit but i figured louis and harry should get their kisses
> 
> for u my lovely Dee

It’s February first, Harry’s seventeenth birthday has finally come in its long awaited arrival. Louis has waited his whole life for this day. Okay, three years same thing.

He was sat in his room sprawled out on top of his covers, body too hot with excitement to bother cuddling up underneath. Three hours.

Three hours and Harry would wake up and know what today was and jump off a fucking cliff with excitement, because today is February first. Harry is seventeen today. Oh my god.

Louis has been waiting for Harry, with Harry, for three years, since they we’re freshman and head over heels for each other. Louis had turned 17 last year in last December and all he could do was sit around moodily, sadly hugging Harry under the mistletoe; only permitted to press a sweet kiss to his palm.

Granted, Harry got Louis a dildo and a gallon of lube for his birthday with a promise of, “Soon,” on his lips as he kissed every inch of Louis’ hand. Louis shoved Harry off the bed when he started to suck a finger in his mouth, telling him he had to stop or leave before he ruined everything.

Harry’s mom has a strict rule in their house, no dating or anything skirting around related until you’re the age of seventeen, and your partner the same. Gemma used to sneak around with boys all the time, making out with them up against the back of the church as Harry sung loudly in the front row.

Harry wouldn’t dare break the rule for many reasons. One, he would never defy his mother, “she birthed me after all!” Two, absence makes the heart grow fonder, he had built up in his mind that his first kiss would be so much better the longer he waited. Three, Louis wouldn’t go anywhere near his mouth because, “I’d prefer to keep my balls Harry, thanks.”

So that’s that, really.

It’s currently six in the morning and Louis is fighting the urge to sprint next door to Harry’s house and bounce on his face until he wakes up. He’d also like to bounce on his face when he’s awake but that is something entirely different.

He knows Harry’s alarm is set to go off at nine, like it does every morning, and at nine Harry will run over here and kiss the life out of him. He hopes. He really doesn’t want to wait any longer than 9:05 to kiss his boy.

Giddily, he checks his phone to see if Harry has somehow woken up from excitement like Louis has, only to find no new texts or calls.

He sends a short, “If ur secretly awake and waiting for me to wake up, I already am. Couldn’t sleep, too excited xx” to Harry, clutching the phone to his chest.

Fifteen seconds go by before he gets a response, “thank god, come over here” it reads and suddenly Louis doesn’t know what to do.

He needs to shower. He needs to do his hair. He needs to put on a nice outfit. He needs to wank. He needs to do so many things in preparation for this. He isn’t ready, oh my god. He can’t do this. He can’t take Harry’s first kiss from him.

What if Harry says no, doesn’t even want to be with him. That’s silly; he knows that, but what if what if what if.

He knows that if he showers and gets dressed, Harry will be upset because he knows for a fact that Harry’s just lying in whatever he fell asleep in. Probably won’t even get up to brush his teeth. Bastard.

Shakily he gets out of bed, all his giddiness and happiness drained from his body, replaced with nerves and fright.

He, unlike his rude boyfriend, friend, thing… they aren’t allowed to have the title just yet, brushes his teeth and changes his ratty plaid sleep pants for a pair of nicer sweat pants. He rolls on deodorant because he will without a doubt sweat through his shirt, which he quickly replaces.

Okay, here we go. We can do this, he thinks as he begins the two second walk to Harry’s house.

He skips knocking on the thick wooden door and lets himself inside, bounding up the stairs to where he knows Harry’s room is located at the end of the hall.

He knocks lightly to make notice that he’s here before opening the door to find his boy in the exact state he predicted. Looking in a sleepy daze with the covers bundled around himself, his bare chest peeking out of the top. He has a dopey grin on his face the moment the door opens, spreading his arms wide to Louis, inviting him in.

“Is it okay?” Louis asks doubtfully as he slowly steps in the room.

Harry nods feverishly, “Seventeen now baby, come cuddle.” 

Louis dashes over to the bed, bouncing on it slightly before quickly scrambling under the blanket alongside his boy; he grabs onto Harry’s side, nosing along his jaw. “My baby’s seventeen, oh my gosh.”

Harry giggled before grabbing onto Louis’ hips, intertwining their legs, “What are we doing today?”

“Whatever you want sweetheart, it’s your day.”

“This may sound silly, but I wish my birthday was December 24th like yours so our first kiss could’ve been under mistletoe… is that stupid?” Louis watched as the prettiest shade of pink climbing up Harry’s neck and settle on his cheeks.

“No, no, no! That’s cute baby!” Louis rubbed his thumb up and down Harry’s ribs, admiring the way it settled in between each one. “So you um, you want to kiss? Like, today? With me?”

Harry chuckled, looking down to meet Louis’ eyes, “I want to kiss you every day Lou.” He smiled until his face slowly went serious, he propped himself up on an elbow, pulling Louis closer with the hand on his hip.

“Wanted to kiss you since I first saw you love,” He leaned down slowly until their foreheads were connected and Louis was going a little cross eyed. But then he suddenly pulled back only to press a kiss to his forehead, and settle back down on his pillows. “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

Louis leaned forward pressing his first kiss against Harry’s cheek, smiling down at his awestruck boy, “I liked it…”

**

A few hours later Louis and Harry were dressed in matching onesies, courtesy of Louis, surrounded by a few mutual friends and both of their families. Louis sat snuggled into Harry’s side as he opened his birthday presents from everyone. Harry hated when people made a big fuss of everything, hated parties, and surprises, anything that had everyone’s attention on him for more than two seconds. 

So Harry’s mom had invited over his four best mates every year and they all sat around with hot chocolate –being it still winter, and watched him open presents.

Louis had given him his present a little before everyone arrived, both supporting a huge onesie and under Harry’s bed was a box of condoms and a very endearing letter. Half of which Harry was going to show his mom and half of which made for a very awkward morning for both of them until Harry took a shower.

Niall, Zayn, Liam and Nick were all sat squished together on the couch farthest from Harry, to give his family a little more intimacy with Harry. Louis obviously didn’t think that one through, like he did every year, and was sat halfway in Harry’s lap in a lounge chair made for one. 

Anne and Jay just watched them fondly as Harry barely paid any notice to Louis, like him hanging off him like a monkey was a second nature. 

Louis made cooing noises as Harry opened Gemma’s present for him; a scrapbook full of all every single picture Louis and Harry had ever taken together in order. Anne laughed as Harry and Louis flipped through it excitedly, acting like a newly married couple reminiscing on their college days.

“You guys are so weird,” Nick huffed just as Niall told them how absolutely adorable they were.

“Look! Look! Hazza, that’s when we went to the fair and you won the darts game like five times!” Louis pointed to spot in the book, screeching!

“After he lost twelve times,” Zayn scoffed, only to be shushed by Liam.

“I still have that bear you gave me too,” Louis told Harry excitedly, nodding until all Harry could do was smile and press a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

Louis opted to ignore the instant silence that fell over the room, preferring to continue flipping through the photos. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them, Harry’s hand running over Louis’ arm that was turning the pages.

“Harry-“

“Anne, maybe not now, yeah? It’s his birthday, after all,” Jay whispered, rubbing Anne’s arm soothingly. “Not in front of the kids?”

Anne took a deep breath, the rest of the lads sat staring at their hands awkwardly as Harry and Louis just pretended not to hear their conversation. But it was obvious as Harry took his hand away and rested it on his own thigh instead.

**

“So um, earlier. With your mom. Do you think she’s like –do you think she’s mad at us? At me?” Louis stuttered as Harry and himself isolated each other into a small corner of the kitchen as everyone mingled together, settling for lunch.

“No, no,” Harry shushed placing a hand on Louis’ hip, pulling him into his chest. “If she’s mad at anyone it’d be me, but she’s not mad. Just, surprised maybe, its okay Loubear.”

Louis laid his hands on his boy’s chest, snuggling into his warmth. He rested his forehead against Harry’s neck as he felt both of Harry’s hands rub up the small of his back. “Like you a lot Hazza,” he whispered, only for Harry.

“Love you a lot Lou,” Harry whispered back, stiffening instantly as he realized what he said. Louis pulled back, flattening both of his hands on top of Harry’s chest, “R-really?” The background noise of the house, screaming from his little sisters, Niall’s shouting as the rest of the boys talked at the counter bar, their mom’s putting finishing touches on lunch; it all seemed to fade away at the moment. All that mattered was Harry’s voice, his answer.

“Y-yeah, Lou. I love you,” Harry spoke a smidge louder this time, still only quiet enough for Louis, but he wanted him to hear it. Wanted him to know.

He watched as Louis’ eyes flittered down to his lips and then back to meet his eyes, slowly leaning in before whispering, “I love you, baby.”

Harry let out a squeak of excitement, grin so large Louis could nearly see his molars, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, Hazza, yeah!” Louis felt like he was almost yelling. He wanted to; yell it that was. Wanted to let everyone know that he loved this boy and he loved him back.

Harry took an arm from around his waist and gripped Louis’ cheek, rubbing his thumb across his high cheekbones, his eyes flickering down to the smaller boy’s lips. Louis nodded, telling him yeah it’s okay, I’ve been waiting three years for this, yeah I want this.

Harry leaned forward, their noses sliding besides each other. Louis slide his hand up from Harry’s chest to wrap lightly around the side of his neck, he tugged slightly; giving Harry that slight push of encouragement.

Harry gave him one last smile before slipping his lips in between Louis’ thinner ones, focusing mainly on his upper lip as Louis sucked on his bottom. Harry broke away only to come back for more, pressing chaste kisses between Louis’ lips, his fingers curling in the nape at Louis’ hair. 

He had expected this to go awfully to be quite frank, being his first kiss and Louis’ second. He couldn’t say he hadn’t watched over fifty Youtube videos on how to kiss, because he did. For the past three years he has.

“Harry Edward!” He heard Anne shouting from behind him, the entire house growing eerily silent as the two boys broke apart. Louis immediately stepping away from Harry, clasping his hands behind his back guiltily, Harry reached out for Louis; grabbing at the upper fabric on his onesie only for Louis to step away. 

Harry looked up to see his mom a fierce colour of red, every head looking sadly at the two boys. Louis uncomfortably looking at the tiles on the floor, counting how many specks were under his feet.

“What?”

“What do you think you’re doing young man?” Anne shrugged off Jay’s hand, silencing her as she tried to calm down her friend.

“What do you mean, what am I doing?” Harry asked in a small voice, sounding so innocent it broke Louis’ heart.

“Why are you kissing that boy?” Her words hit a place in Louis’ heart, her words piercing into him. The pain was unbearable, all he could see, think, and feel was red hot hurt. He felt the familiar burning at the edges of his eyes, tears threatening spilling down his cheeks.

“I’m um,” he muttered before looking up to find everyone staring at him, Anne looking furious and everyone else looked heartbroken for the two. Tears fell as he met Harry’s eyes, his voice caught in his throat.

“You um, what Louis?” Anne’s voice raising further, causing Louis to squeak out a small noise as his soft tears turned more into a sob.

Louis turned quickly, turning to leave; sobbing out a quick, “I’m just going to go,” he turned around looking at Harry before leaving completely, “Happy birthday Harry, love you.” He turned, running the rest of the way to the front door, letting out a loud sob after the door closed. He almost missed the door slamming closed once again, the loud cry of “Louis, baby wait!” as he sprinted down the sidewalk into his house.

He didn’t bother closing the door behind him, knowing Harry would just follow him through it. His onesie making it difficult to take the stairs in twos, he rushed up into his bed, curling himself into the comforter; choking out loud sobs into his pillow.

“Baby, please!” Harry cried as he sat at the edge of Louis’ bed, rubbing up his leg soothingly, settling at his thigh; kneading and smoothing over the fabric of his cute little onesie.

“Harry,” Louis flopped over, his face swollen and tear-stained. “Why are you here?”

Harry winced at Louis’ choice of words, but had to keep in mind why he was here, why he had to chase after the boy in the first place. “Because I love you, and I want. I want to be with you, I wanted today to go perfectly –for us! Not for some stupid birthday, which was ruined by my mom who is now throwing a fucking tantrum-“  
“Then why aren’t you with her? Why are you here with me, when she needs you?” Louis wailed as Harry leaned forward, wiping away a few stray tears and taking his hand in his.

“Because you need me, Lou! Because you’re laying here crying and it’s my entire fault, I hadn’t even thought through what kissing you in front of my mom could’ve done. I should’ve been more careful, I’m so sorry; all I could think about was kissing you and being with you and how much I’ve wanted you for the past three years!” Harry groaned, as another tear trickled down his boy’s cheek.

“You’ve never broken a single one of her rules, I don’t get why she’s so angry at us? She ruined our first kiss,” He rolled his eyes, throwing his arm in the air. “Which was so perfect before that, by the way, you’re a really good kisser for someone who’s never fucking kissed anyone, Jesus.”

He leaned forward to shove Harry’s shoulder as he chuckled, “I’m serious baby, like you’ve never done anything to defy her your whole life, and you’ve given up so much for her and done so much for her-“

“You keep saying her, her, her! I don’t want to hear anymore about her, you’re my life now! I’m seventeen now, I don’t have to live under her rules anymore; she promised me that, you’re my whole entire world now. Everything that got in my way of being with you is gone now; you’re all I care about Lou. I just want to be with you, go somewhere where we can get away for a small bit of time.”

Harry reached under Louis, pulling at the covers to wiggle them out from under his bum, pulling them over both of them. He turned onto his side, facing Louis; he grabbed his hand to entangle their fingers, laying them in front of them. “I want to spend every moment with you, do and be everything with you but that has to start with two things. One simple and one hard.”

Louis nodded, motioning for Harry to continue, “One, we have to get my mom on board; second, you have to agree to letting me calling you my boyfriend.” Harry smirked as Louis blushed, red splotches of tears blending into one bright patch on his cheeks.

“Which one of those was supposed to be the simple one?” Louis retorted.

“Depends on your answer to the second one?” Harry tried, smile falling a little bit. “I mean I didn’t just expect a yes, I mean if you don’t want to that’s okay too like I get it! It’s perfectly okay, I mean um-“

“Harry, of course it’s a yes,” Louis leaned forward to press a kiss to their tangled fingers, laughing as Harry let out a breath of relief. “Did you really think I’d say no?”

“Um, well I don’t know… maybe?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis laughed before they were kissing again, Louis’ free hand wrapped around Harry’s neck. He hesitantly opened his lips further, taking Harry’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it. Harry let out a low moan as Louis continued to bite and suck, pulling away quickly, looking at Harry’s blown pupils; he realized how tight Harry was grabbing his hand.

“Is this… um is this okay?” Louis mumbled out, looking anywhere but Harry’s eyes. He heard a small chuckle and felt a finger bring his chin back up, “Yeah, its okay.”

Louis untangled their fingers, sitting up and swinging a leg over Harry’s torso; he planted his bum on top of Harry’s hips, “Okay, good.” He leaned down kissing his boy again, lining Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue. Harry quickly opened his lips further for Louis to slip his tongue between them, he reached up and gripped Louis’ hair in one hand; his other occupied at his hip. He thumbed over the bone as Louis’ tongue panned over his mouth, starting with his teeth and ended on his tongue.

Harry let out a growl as Louis purposefully pressed his bum down slightly, gripping his hip so hard I would've left finger prints had he been wearing something besides a thick fleece onesie. Then Harry was giggling because, fuck they’re making out while wearing onesies and if that wasn’t so them he didn’t know what was.

“This isn’t the time to be giggling Harold,” Louis muttered as his bit down on Harry’s lower lip trying to shut him up, only to make him laugh more. “What’s so funny? I want to laugh too!”

“We’re making out in these ridiculous onesies, while our mom’s fight in front of our four best friends about our virtues.” Harry explained, resulting in another round of laughter from both of them. Louis slide off of Harry’s lap, cuddling into his side. 

“You’re ridiculous curly,” Louis hummed against his chest. “We should probably go save them at some point.”

“Our virtues?” 

Louis cackled beside him before whacking him upside the head, “Our four best friends, you idiot!” Louis laughed again as Harry’s muttered an ‘ooooh.’

**

The two walked hand-in-hand over to Harry’s house, Louis’ eyes were still rimmed in red and both were sporting swollen lips but what can you do. As soon as the door was opened they were met with sniffles and Niall’s voice saying something about, “I know he’s just your baby but he’s going to have to grow up sometime, right?”

“I know, Niall but I don’t want him to leave so quickly, ya know?” Anne blubbered back, her voice sheltered by something.

“I know Anne, I know. But you made a promise to him and it’s not very fair of you to keep it from him, right? That’s not very fair,” Harry looked over to Louis with a raised brow just to find he was covering his mouth with the back of his hand to contain his giggles. “And you need to apologize to Louis that was a really mean thing to say. Made it sound like Harry could kiss anyone except him, you really hurt his feelings. I’ve known Louis for five years and I’ve only seen him cry twice, the other time was when he Nan died, sorry Jay, so you really need to explain to him that’s not what you meant.”

“Maybe we should intervene?” Harry whispered, letting go of Louis’ hand to wrap it around his waist as tears wield up in his eyes once again.

“No, no, shush.” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s chest to silence him, wanting to hear what Anne had to say, watching Harry nod.

“That’s not what I meant at all though, Niall! I was just surprised, he’s never kissed anyone in his whole life and it was such a huge shock to me that he was really seventeen. I wouldn’t want him to kiss anyone but Louis, the boy is perfect for him and I absolutely love him to death! I’m just –that’s my baby, Ni… I know he’s growing up and made a promise to him but I’m not ready for him to leave just yet.”

“I know Anne, it’ll be okay, and Harry’s a good kid yeah? A twat at times but, Hey! Don’t hit me it’s the truth!” Niall shouted as the rest of the room laughed as a smacking noise filled the room, presumably from Anne.

“Okay, now we can intervene,” Louis smiled up at Harry, motioning for Harry to lead the way. Harry kept his arm around his waist as they walked from the foyer into the living room; the room looked like an intervention or like someone died. Anne was wrapped up in Niall’s arms, with Jay on the other side rubbing her back soothingly. The rest of the boys were sorted randomly around the room, Gemma and Liam on the two recliner chairs with Zayn and Nick sitting on the larger couch. 

Harry coughed obnoxiously, Louis tried to move further behind Harry as everyone’s heads turned, Harry keeping him put with the arm wrapped around his waist. “Um, Lou and I came to save the boys and Gems but uh you all seem pretty comfortable here…”

Zayn and Liam made facial expressions that clearly read, “Save me!” while Niall just smiled up at the two like the sun shined out of their asses. 

“Hi guys!” He shouted, Anne looking up guiltily at Louis’ tear streaked face, but Louis kept his eyes trained on the fabric he was playing with on Harry’s onesie. Harry nodded his head at Niall, smiling genuinely at him because how could you not; it’s Niall. 

“Hey Ni! Me and Lou here, were going to go out to lunch if you all would like to come along?” Harry asked the rest of their friends; Louis couldn’t help but wince at how he didn’t invite his mother. He completely ignored the fact that she made lunch for everyone, that there were tears spilling over her cheeks as he continued to ignore her. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Liam and Zayn were the first to stand, rushing past the pair to wait by the door, happy to leave. Nick stood next, pressing a kiss to Anne and Jay’s cheek, mumbling a quick thank you and good luck before following the other two. Louis guessed that proper manners came automatically when you were an actual adult, Grimmy being twenty nine. 

Gemma stood in front of Harry, both of them standing to their full height trying to size each other up, Gemma’s eyes flickered down to Louis’ soft slightly cowering face and backed down. Whispering a harsh “talk to her!” before walking past them, patting Louis’ butt as he walked.

Louis clung to Harry’s arm tighter as Niall slowly stood; hugging Anne one last time whispering a soft “it’ll be aces babe, just talk to them. Love you,” He kissed her forehead, and giving Jay a final hug too before walking to the front door with everyone else.

“Mum, have you anything to say?” Harry asked in a harsh tone, Louis frowned down at his shoes as she winced.

“Louis, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it baby! I’m so so sorry, please forgive me?” Anne cried as she stood up, moving to hug Louis, only for Harry to stand between them. 

“He isn’t going to just forgive you, explain yourself to him first.” Harry’s tone was hard and unmoving, Louis didn’t understand why he was being so cruel, they had heard her reasoning, and they knew she was just being a mother but Harry wasn’t letting up. Louis began to apologize only for Harry to squeeze his waist as soon as his mouth opened.

Anne took another step closer, “Please Louis, I just –I don’t know what came over me. I am just scared of him growing up and moving away from me, I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just surprised. I hadn’t fully thought about what today was, hadn’t fully prepared myself for you two too –to grow up already. I wouldn’t want my baby with anyone else but you, and I’m so sorry for the way I acted, please forgive me Lou, please?” 

Louis felt like he was going to cry again, he had only wanted to be a part of the family since one and here was Anne, willing to let him in and be a Styles finally. He just didn’t expect the only thing to be holding him back to be Harry; he gripped Harry’s side until Harry finally loosened his arm around his boy’s waist. As soon as he was free he sprung into Anne’s arms, wrapping them around her neck and pulling her into his chest. She hugged him back immediately, her face nuzzled into his neck as he whispered, “I’m so sorry Anne, I’m so sorry,”

She shook her head and mumbled ‘thank you’ repeatedly into his skin, pulling back he smiled, “Come to lunch with us? Please?”

She looked up at Harry, whose face was still straight, arms crossed over his chest, “Harry?” Harry looked to the ground, stubbing his clothed foot repeatedly into the ground. Louis snickered before throwing himself at his boy, tickling his sides and screaming a loud chorus of “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HAZZA PLEASE I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU PLEASE BABY?” As Harry shrieked with laughter, grabbed Louis’ arms and trapping them behind his own back. He leaned down, kissing both of Louis’ cheeks and then his nose, “Yeah, yeah okay. Whatever,” Before pressing a final kiss on his lips.

He looked up to Jay, nodding his head at her, “You too, come on!” She bolted from the couch, the biggest grin Louis had personally ever seen on her. Anne had a small grin on her face too as she watched the two of them interact.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, and after all; they had a trip to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly stupid why'd i write this???
> 
> tumblr is hurreh


End file.
